A Strange Call
You will get a call, probably around 4:00 AM, you will be alone, your house will be empty, the ringing phone will wake you, you will probably think it is something important, since it had been waiting for the right moment to do it, you see, you have been chosen. The noise comes from your living room, you open your cranky bedroom’s door, and slowly walk throughout the pitch black hallway, blind to anything that shouldn’t be there, passing next to you. You might hear a wiss, a sign of another life, but the never stopping ringing noise keeps you going, finally you enter the room only to see that an unknown number is calling, you then pick up the phone and hear nothing but the beeping sound of a missed called playing. For a second you get curious about the call, but then a powerful sensation of sleepiness and unsafety comes to you, instinctively your senses become enhanced, aware of everything around you, listening for anything out of the ordinary, you will then prefer to return to the safety of your room rather than to attempt to understand the nature of the call. Again you pass through the same pitch black hallway, now feeling strangely empty and cold, entering your room you slowly walk towards your bed, hearing the moisty wooden floor cracking beneath your feet, you might get a chill, a feeling that somehow something is terribly wrong, that you must run as fast as you can, adrenaline kicks in, in response you quickly run to your bed, to what appears to be safety. You lay there, closing your eyes and hoping to fall asleep, unaware that somewhere behind you, it is already there, waiting. The next day you will miss work, your friends will call you, but you won’t pick up your phone, eventually, worried about you, they come to your house, your car will still be there, untouched. They ring the doorbell, but no one comes. They find it odd, eventually they warn the police, but by then, it will be too late. By now the house is empty, nothing will be missing, your phone’s call history will not display anything strange, your bedroom’s door will be locked, inside, there will be no signs of struggle, they are incapable of finding any signs of your body. Your family will never know what happened to you, even if at first they try everything to find an answer, years later they give up, sure that you are gone, eventually they forget about your existence, you become nothing but old photos and an abandoned Facebook account, unaware that somewhere you are still breathing. At first you become it’s pet, your human nature will make you attempt to escape multiple times but you will always fail, you will hate it at first, trying to get away, avoiding the pain, but it will talk to you, understand you, suddenly it becomes your friend. It will start telling tales about how flawed humanity is, how in its deep ignorance it feels superior to everything besides themselves and how they think that they are somehow special, like if the entirety of existence had them as a goal. Over time you start understanding it’s point of view, you too will see the flaws in their logic, in their behavior, how they believe that only they possess what they call free will and aren’t affected by instinct, how they believe that only them process what they call a soul, you begin to despise them. One day you will notice that your thought is no longer limited by moral and common sense, you will feel great, capable of thinking without the constraints of humanity and biology, understanding perfectly the world around you. You will also have a deep, almost innate, hate towards anything human, at this point, you become it’s apprentice, it teaches you everything it knows and then, and as it completes its long mission, it let’s you go, freely. By now, the person that you were is gone along with any evidence of yourself, in its place is something different, something that shouldn’t be there. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances